I MISS U, MY BROTHER
by kimsookyu88
Summary: meskipun kita terlahir dari wanita yang berbeda tapi bagiku kita tetaplah satu keluarga karena kita memiliki ayah yang sama, meskipun keberadaan mu sempat tak diingikan olehnya. OOC, gaje, ChangKyuMin, family/brothership.


I MISS U, MY BROTHER

Title : I Miss U, My Brother

Author : Kim Soo Kyu

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Minho, Changmin, and other

Genre : family, Brothership

Rated : G (general)

Leght : Chaptered (*May Be)

Warning : OOC, gaje, miss typo, dan kawan2 nya :P

Summary : meskipun kita terlahir dari wanita yang berbeda tapi bagiku kita tetaplah satu keluarga karena kita memiliki ayah yang sama, meskipun keberadaan mu sempat tak diingikan olehnya.

Note : main cast adalah milik Tuhan dan juga keluarga mereka, cerita jelas punya saya karena keluar dari otak absurd saya, kalo ada kemiripan atw pun yang lain itu karena memang cerita ini lumayan pasaran ide nya hehehehe.

Hahay aku bikin ff baru lagi (*padahal yang kemaren belum ada yang kelar) dan ini pertama kalinya aku mengusung mereka sebagai main cast * nunjuk KyuMinHo ^^ semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan tema pasaran ini (* dilempar gayung kerena kebanyakan ngomong) ok langsung aja deh g perlu ita-itu lagi ^^

Happy Reading...

Suara gelegar halilintar malam itu seolah memberi selamat pada sosok mungil yang baru saja melihat dunia, tangis nya yang keras seakan beradu dengan suara riuh hujan yang tengah mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu.

Tangis haru dan senyum bahagia pun tak lepas dari bibir namja yang sejak tadi menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang bersalin di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa namja itu ayah sang jabang bayi yang baru terlahir itu, maka dengan lantang aku akan menjawab nya bukan. Dan nyatanya nya memang dia bukan lah ayah dari bayi itu, namja itu adalah paman dari sang bayi lalu dimana kah ayah nya?

Sayang sekali tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti dimana keberadaan pria itu selain ibu dari sang bayi, ya hanya wanita itulah yang tahu dimana keberadaan suami dan juga ayah dari bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

" keluarga Park in Young?" seru seorang ganhosa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bersalin.

Mendengar seruan itu namja yang tadi duduk di bangku tunggu di depan ruangan itu langsung berlari menghampiri ganhosa yang kini tampak berdiri di depan pintu ruang itu.

" saya, saya keluarga nya!?" serunya seraya berjalan tergesa mendekati ganhosa yang tadi memanggilnya.

" bagaimana keadaan noona ku dan juga bayinya?"

" sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putra kalian" katanya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir sang ganhosa.

" tapi... dengan sangat menyesal kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibu dari putra anda tuan!?" wajah ganhosa itu tampak sedih setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Betapa terkejutnya namja itu sebut saja Jung Soo, setelah mendengar kabar yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh ganhosa itu padanya. Ini pasti salah noonanya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Tapi saat manic nya menatap sang ganhosa, ia tahu itu bukanlah kebohongan tapi tetap saja Jung Soo tak bisa percaya begitu saja. Saat ia akan bertanya lagi dokter yang tadi membantu noona nya terlihat keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan sang ganhosa.

Dan lagi-lagi Jung Soo hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut saat manic nya bertemu dengan sepasang manic teduh di depan nya, tatapan rasa iba itu membuatnya tak bisa lagi untuk bertanya karena ia tahu dengan jelas jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir itu jika ia bertanya tentang keadaan noona nya.

Jung Soo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kian dalam saat sang dokter tampak berjalan mendekatinya.

" kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, Jung Soo- ah" katanya seraya menepuk bahu Jung Soo dengan lembut.

" temanilah noona mu, mungkin ini adalah waktu terakhir yang bisa kalian lewati" lanjutnya

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Jung Soo, tapi perlahan namja itu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki ruangan yang ada di depan nya dimana noona nya kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya.

Setelah sampai di dalam Jung Soo benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak di kedua pelupuk mata teduhnya. Apalagi saat ia melihat noona nya yang kini terbaring dengan aneka macam alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya untuk membantunya agar tetap bisa bertahan selama proses kelahiran putra nya.

Seraya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur noona nya Jung Soo tampak membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan nya agar suara tangis nya tak terdengar oleh noona nya. Tapi semua itu tak berguna karena wanita itu tahu ada orang lain yang kini berada bersama dengan nya.

" Jung... Soo... ah," panggilan lirih itu kian membuat air mata Jung Soo mengalir deras.

" ye... noona" dengan kasar Jung Soo menghapus air mata nya saat ia hampir mendekati ranjang In Young agar kakak nya tak curiga.

" a.. apa kau sudah melihat malaikat ku?" tanya nya dengan susah payah.

" hmm," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jung Soo

" hei... apa kau menangis...!?" In Young tampak terkejut saat ia bisa melihat wajah adik semata wayang nya itu tampak memerah karena menagis.

Jung Soo hanya mengeleng dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajahnya, ia benar-benar tak kuasa melihat semua ini meskipun senyum tampak menghiasi wajah noona nya tapi Jung Soo tahu noona nya kini pasti merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya.

" Soo-ah... " Jung Soo kian melebarkar kan langkah nya saat melihat In Young mengulurkan tangan nya.

Dan dengan cepat Jung Soo meraih tangan kurus itu dengan gemetar, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" mendekalah..." dengan patuh Jung Soo mendekatkan telingan ke bibir In Young.

" bisakah... noona titip uri baby padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mulai melemah.

Jung Soo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

" tolong... kau jaga dia untuk ku... ne!?"

" ani... kau dan aku yang akan menjaga nya noona, kau pasti bisa"

In Young hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapan adiknya itu, karena dia tahu waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi, maka nya dia berusaha bertahan dengan kekuatan terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan sang putra.

" bisa... kah...a.. ku... melihat... pu... tra... ku?"

Mendengar kalimat yang mulai tak jelas itu membuat Jung Soo semakin takut, dan saat Jung Soo menegakkan badan nya ia melihat Dokter yang tadi berbicara dengannya tampak berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bungkusan - tepatnya bayi - di dalam gendongan nya.

Dan In Young berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya saat ekor mata nya menangkap bayangan dokter Tan yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Senyum terulas di bibir pucat dan kering milik In Young, saat dokter Tan mengangurkan bungkusan yang tadi di bawanya ke sisi ranjang In Young. Sementara Jung Soo hanya bisa melihat semua itu dengan pandangan penuh tangis.

Meski agak susah akhirnya In Young berhasil memeluk buah hatinya dengan dibantu Dokter Tan dan lagi-lagi Jung Soo hanya bisa melihat seperti orang bodoh tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Sementara itu dokter dengan nama lengkap Tan Hangeng itu hanya memandang iba pada Jung Soo, ia bisa merasakan apa yang kini di alami oleh sahabatnya itu. Kesedihan yang begitu terlihat jelas hingga membuat Jung Soo seperti orang linglung.

Air mata Jung Soo kian mengalir deras saat telingan nya menangkap suara samar nyanyian yang terlantun dari bibir noonanya, nyanyian yang ditujukan untuk sang buah hati yang kini tampak tertidur dalam pelukan sang ibu. Pelukan yang mungkin tak akan pernah dirasakan anak itu setelah ini.

Dengan tangis yang terus menghiasi wajahnya, akhirnya Jung Soo mendekati ranjang In Young bermaksud melihat ibu dan anak itu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi lengkingan panjang dan konstan dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terpasang di sisi tempat tidur In Young.

Dan setelah itu semua terlihat kabur di mata Jung Soo karena tertutup tangis yang semakin membuat matanya perih, dan ia langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan saat para ganhosa itu mulai melepas alat-alat medis dari tubuh kakaknya.

Sepertinya sang bayi pun dapat merasakan jika ibu yang baru saja melahirnya pergi meninggalkan nya, nyatanya tak lama setelah semua alat medis itu lepas dari tubuh In Young bayi munggil yang kini ada di gendongan salah satu ganhosa itu tiba-tiba menangis dengan sangat kencang.

Seperti ada yang menuntunnya Jung Soo berjalan menghampiri ganhosa itu dan berniat untuk menggendong si bayi, meski sedikit tak yakin akhirnya ganhosa itu mengangsurkan si bayi pada Jung Soo. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat semua orang di ruangan itu dibuat terkejut.

Mulanya si bayi terus menangis dengan sangat keras tapi saat Jung Soo mulai mendekapnya di dada bidang nya seketika itu juga si bayi langsung terdiam meskipun isakan masih terdengar tapi tak terlalu keras seperti tadi.

Dan bayi itu kian tenang saat Jung Soo mulai membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga mungil itu.

Satu tahun kemudian...

" Appa pulang!?" seru seorang namja begitu ia memasuki pintu rumah sederhananya yang ia tempati dengan tiga buah hatinya.

Mendengar itu seketika membuat duo bocah yang tadi tengah asyik bermain langsung berlari menghampiri sang Appa dengan suara gaduh mereka.

" asyik Appa pulang... Appa pulang..." seru si kembar tepatnya sih satu dari duo kembar yang selalu heboh itu.

" Appa... Appa bawa oleh-oleh apa untuk, Hae?" tanya si kecil Donghae dengan gaya manjanya.

" ck, kebiasaan!" seru yang satunya lagi dengan nada tak suka, dan tanggapan itu sukses membuat senyum di wajah Donghae berganti dengan rengutan sebal.

" sudah lah Hyukie, ini Appa bawa makanan kesukaan kalian." Kata namja itu seraya mengangsurkan plastik berisi makanan yang tadi di bawanya.

Setelah menerima itu duo kembar itupun langsung melesat ke dalam tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Melihat tingkah kedua jagoannya itu membuat Jung Soo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan senyum itu kian lebar saat ia melihat si kecil tengah asyik bermain di depan ruang keluarga yang juga merangkap ruang makan rumah mungilnya itu.

" aigo... aigo... uri Kyunie bermain sendiri, eoh?!"

Balita yang di panggil Kyunie itu langsung menoleh saat telinag kecilnya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Pa.. Appa.. pa..." serunya seraya merentangkan lengan mungilnya pada Jung Soo

Senyum Jung Soo kian lebar melihat itu, dan itu adalah isyarat buat nya dan tanpa menunggu bibir munggil itu memanggilanya lagi Jung Soo langsung meraih Kyuhyun dan menggendong bocah itu.

" Pa... Pa... Cipo..."

" nado bogoshippo, uri Kyunie" Kyuhyun kecil langsung tertawa mendengar kalimat Jung Soo.

Wajah yang tadi penuh dengan senyum itu kian meredup saat manic teduh Jung Soo menatap wajah polos dalam gendongan nya. Kenapa ini terulang lagi di keluarganya, kehilangan sandaran untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya.

Meski begitu ia masih beruntung kedua putranya masih bisa meniknati kebersamaan mereka dengan sang Umma meskipun sebentar tapi tidak dengan keponakan nya yang malang ini. Hati Jung Soo kian miris saat teringat tragedi satu tahun yang lalu.

Tapi ia harus bisa kuat untuk kedua buah hatinya dan juga Kyuhyun, setiap bibir mungil itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa rasa haru bercampur sedih tanpa peringatan menguar dalam dadanya hingga terasa sesak tapi rasa bahagia tetap tak mengalahkan semua itu.

" hik... hik.. hik... Pa... Pa.."

Suara isakan lirih itu seketika menyadarkan Jung Soo dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun seolah bisa merasakan perasaan sedih yang Jung Soo rasakan.

" cup... cup... mianhae chagi," Jung Soo kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badan nya agar Kyuhyun tak lagi menangis. Tapi saat tangan mungil itu terulur ke arah lehernya Jung Soo langsung mendekapnya dengan erat.

" Pa... Pa... u.. i.. ma"

Kata-kata itu mungkin memang tidak jelas tapi Jung Soo tahu, Kyuhyun tak ingin melihatnya menangis, tapi justru karena itu air mata Jung Soo makin mengalir deras. Andai saja noona nya masih hidup dan melihat putranya, alangkah bahagianya dia.

"_apa kau melihatnya noona, putra mu, malaikat keindahanmu. dia benar-benar sangat pandai, aku yakin kelak Kyuhyun mu pasti membuatmu bangga. Dia sangat mirip dengan mu kau tahu,"_

" Appa, Hae ngantuk..." rengekan itu sukses menarik Jung Soo ke alam nyatanya kembali dan ia baru menyadari kalau bocah dalam dekapan nya itu pun kini tengah tertidur.

" ah, baiklah ini juga sudah waktunya Kyunie untuk tidur," katanya seraya menggandeng tangan Donghae.

Jung Soo tampak heran saat mendapati Hyukie masih duduk di meja makan.

" kau juga harus pergi tidur, Hyukie-ah!" serunya pada putra tertua 10 menitnya

" apa kita akan tidur berempat lagi, Appa?" tanyanya seraya mengekor di sebelah kembaranya yang sudah tampak sangat mengantuk itu.

" nde, tentu saja bukankah setiap hari juga begitu?"

" tapi aku tak mau tidur dekat Hae, Appa"

" kalau begitu kau tidur di sebelah Kyunie malam ini"

" baiklah, aku akan bantu Appa menyiapkan kasur untuk kita!" seru Hyukie atau Hyukjae seraya berlari menuju ke satau-satunya kamar yang ada di rumah mungil itu.

Melihat tingkah putranya membuat senyum Jung Soo kembali telukis, meskipun awalnya berat tapi kini semua itu dapat ia nikmati dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa semoga kebahagian serta kebersamaan mereka akan selalu terjaga.

"_In Young Noona, Soora-ah, tolong jaga kami dari tahu kalian selalu mengawasi kami. Noona, jika saat itu tiba aku janji akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Tentang siapa orang tua kandungnya. Doakan aku agar aku bisa melalui semua itu dengan baik noona" itulah doa yang selalu Jung Soo minta setiap malam._

Kuat kah ia kelak jika saat itu tiba, melihat kedekatan dan ikatan batin antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang begitu kuat. Jung Soo benar-benar tak benari untuk membayangkan itu sekarang. Biarlah saat ini menjadi saat ini yang akan terjadi nanti semua itu ia serahkan pada yang di atas.

" jjaljayo Hyukie, Hae, Kyuhyunie" setelah memberi kecupan selamat malam pada tiga jagoan nya Jung Soo pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyusul ketiganya ke alam mimpi.

To Be Continue...


End file.
